Wynona Philips
Wynona Philips was the mother of Quinton Philips and Peggy Newton, she was also married to Stanley Philips. Wynona was an army medic in the army with her husband Stanley. Wynona later died during a Tour of Duty in Yemen Personal Life Wynona was born and raised in the town of Snowy Region, she later moved to Begs. As a young girl, Wynona always had the inkling to help people from a young age, at the age of 16 she decided to join the army and train as an army medic. She kept her head shaved due to the heat of warzones and it helped her a lot. Sebour- Wynona's Death (season 3) As Quinton was in his office at the hospital, he was feeling a little uneasy and he felt like something was very wrong, he was going through his paperwork and he lifted his head to take a drink of water. Quinton looked up as he saw people walking past his office, because he had his door open. As Quinton was about to finish up he heard "You work way to hard." Quinton turned around and saw that it was his father. "Dad!" Quinton moved to go toward him. Stan was wearing his army gear. "Dad, you promised me that Mexico was your last tour of duty.." "It was my last tour.." Stan reached for the door and closed it. "I need you to get changed.." "Why?" Stan was on the verge of tears. "Dad, what happened?" Quinton stood in silence as Stan said "I just got a call from base about 20 minutes ago." "Saying what?" Stan didn't say anything but he produced Wynona's badge. Quinton looked at it and said "Oh please don't tell me.." Stan nodded and said "I just came from Base. Son.." "Dad, shouldn't Peggy hear this?" "Peggy's not in her office. I asked.." "Alright then.." Stan continued and said "I was going to the airport to pick her up. I got the news, she knew what it was right away." "Dad, what happened?" Stan threw no punches and said "Your mother last week was apart of an air-raid on one of the hospitals. The hospital wasn't a target, it was the base of operations and medical needs. The bomb went off and everyone was buried in debris." Quinton shaky said "Were there any survivors.. At least tell me that.." Stan shook his head and said "There were 3 people from the base in Yemen who survived, your mother was one of them. But she died 3 days later from a smoke inhalation and a heart attack a massive one, according to the people on site, she pulled people out of the rubble with little regard for her safety. She only stopped because she collapsed." "That's mum for you, always putting herself before the others." "I remember telling her when you joined us in Mexico, she was furious, but she was happy knowing you were helping those in need." "Well being shot in Mexico wasn't really on my bucket list.." Quinton rubbed his forehead as he slumped back into his chair. "Is she being brought back?" "Her body's at the airport under guard. Its going straight to the cemetery. So you need to get dressed." Quinton nodded, he walked over to the closet in his office, he opened it and his uniform was folded on the shelf. Quinton touched his uniform and said "I guess this is it.." Quinton put his uniform on, and put his beret on. Stan replied with a sombre "I guess this is it.." Quinton and Stan left Quinton's office and they walked down the hallway. Quinton stopped to pull Karl to the side. "Quinton, what is this?" "Mother's been brought back from her tour." "Is she ok?" Quinton looked at Karl and said "She's dead. There was an incident at the hospital she was touring at, she pulled survivors out of the rubble, but she died of a heart attack afterward." Karl nodded and said "Go." Quinton nodded and Stan put his arm around Quinton's shoulder. As the two walked outside the hospital, there was a car waiting for them. Adams got out of the car and opened the door for Quinton and Stan. "I'm sorry to put you through this gentlemen. Its never easy to say goodbye. Especially to a woman like your mother." Stan then said "I'm walking away from the army of good after this Adams. I'm too old to do this anymore." "You were honourably discharged after Mexico, Quinton stayed on for another 5 months. Wynona was always going to stay in Yemen." "Of course she was going to stay in Yemen. It was a constant battle to try and get her home. When she had those breaks, she would say to me, 'you know what, I want to go back, and do a better job then the last time.' I asked her plenty of times if she wanted to come back just to see the kids. She said no because they 'had their own lives to live'." Quinton then said "Dad. please.." "no he's right. Wynona was a good lady. All she wanted to do was to help. She helped alright. She saw much of what you saw in Mexico.." "Right.. like getting shot?" "She never got shot.." said Adams. As Quinton, Stan and Adams got into the car, Adams made a phone call. "Get the car moving, we'll do a 2k walk to the cemetery. Full army honours.." Adams hung up and said to Quinton and Stan, "Are you two strong enough to walk that 2 kilometres?" Quinton nodded, and so did Stan. The drive to the place that Wynona loved was the boardwalk. A 2k walk. As they got to the boardwalk the army car was there and so were a lot of people. As the car stopped, Quinton and Stan got out and went over to the car. As they took opposite sides of the casket several other army members got the other handles. They started marching the casket to the cemetery. Quinton was tired from his service, and he was exhausted from carrying the casket. A tear rolled down his cheek, as complete silence was made. Stan on the other side was the same, he had tears going down his cheek. 20 minutes later they arrived at the cemetery and placed Wynona's casket on the thing that's used to put them down in the ground. People started talking and salutes were given to her and everything was super emotional from them. As they said their goodbyes to Wynona, Adams said "Its never easy to say goodbye to another soldier, especially a medic. Putting your life on the line to save others is something the army is known for. Wynona was someone who til her death was a wonderful lady. She was always the first one to work and the last one to leave. Its never easy to say goodbye to anyone. We don't wish this on anyone. Wynona will always be remembered." Adams stood down and as everything was finishing up that after everyone had left Stan and Quinton had stayed to say their own goodbye. Quinton stood and said "It's not easy saying goodbye to you mum. But I'm going to go back to work, you'd want me to do that. And you'd say to me just keep going. I am going to keep going. I promise you." as Stan nodded to the funeral director to lower her casket down. Stan and Quinton started to back the dirt. They didn't say anything. Put Stan took out her name badge from his pocket. He kissed it and put in the grave. 5 minutes later they were done. Quinton hugged Stan and said "Keep in contact with me huh dad?" "Son, I promise I will. I live in Sebour you know.." "You do?" "Yes. Takes me 4 hours to get into town but i wouldn't change it for the world." "I'll come and stay the night one day.." Quinton and Stan hugged again and Quinton went back to the hospital. Quinton was still in his army gear when he got back to his office. In his office Peggy was there waiting for him. "I don't want to hear it Peggy." Peggy nodded and said "You won't. Mother would be proud of you." Quinton said "Get out please." Peggy nodded as she left Quinton's office. Quinton shut the door, as he got back into his doctor gear. Quinton sat down and looked at his army gear. He made his decision, and he decided he wasn't going to return to the army to do another Tour of Duty. Quinton called Adams and said to him to remove him from the army list and that he wasn't coming back. Adams understood and told Quinton he was expecting him to do so. Quinton hung-up the phone and he stared at his gear one last time. Category:Sebour